Traditionally, a separation has been placed between accessing analytic data and performing transactional work. This is, in part, due to a technical separation of live data, which is the subject of constant change, and analytic data, which is generally copied by a third party from the live data and implemented into reportable information. As a result, the availability of insightful analyses of live data streams for transactional work may be limited because the analyses may be based on outdated data.